


My Nemesis?

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Solo, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Super Wolf and Chimera have been assigned to be nemeses by the organizations that manage these things. Things were going great, until it was time for Liam and Theo to take off the masks and help their friends move in together.Can they maintain their friendships and working relationship without killing each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumbler prompt
> 
> Superhero and supervillain organizations inspired by those in The Venture Brothers.

#

The bank was quiet and empty. What bank was open on a Sunday morning? The only security guard was asleep at his desk. The Ambien Theo had slipped into his coffee probably had something to do with it, but that was beside the point. The important thing was that no one was here to stop him, and he had the door to the vault open.

"Freeze, Chimera!" He was of course talking to Theo. No self respecting supervillain can run around calling himself by their real name. He went by Chimera. 

"Can't stop now, Little Wolf, or how will I get my money?"

"The name is Super Wolf, and it isn't your money."

"You're kinda small-" his words were cut off by the fist hitting his nose. His eyes watered with the impact. He slashed out with his claws, but only felt cloth. They traded hits, punches and kicks, but neither could get the upper hand.

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Theo backed away from the fight and silenced his alarm. "Sorry, little wolf. This has been fun, but I have somewhere to be. You know promises to keep." He disappeared into a flash of smoke.

\---

Liam entered his apartment. Right now, he shared it with his best friend. In a few hours, it would be his alone, and Mason would be living with his boyfriend, Corey. He watched his friend take a last frantic look around. "Mase, you're moving across the courtyard, not across the country," he said with a laugh, "if you forget something you can always come back for it."

Mason jumped, then grinned. "I don't really want to walk in when you decide that living alone means you get to be naked in the living room." He grinned. "How'd the bank thing go."

"All good, I stopped the bad guy, and got back here in time to do all the heavy lifting." Liam shrugged. 

"You don't have to do it all. Corey said his friend is Strong, too. That's why I get to mostly supervise and unpack." Mason's phone chimed a text. "He's here. I've got the keys. Let's go!" He grabbed a backpack and a small box of odds and ends then bounded out the door. Liam grabbed a bigger box of books and followed. 

Mason and Corey were nowhere in sight. A blue truck was parked in their new parking spot, it's back loaded with stuff. The guy unhooking the ties had to be Corey's friend. Liam felt his breath catch in his throat. He was hot, not too tall, broad, muscular, and a grin that could make a guys pants suddenly way too tight. 

"Hi, I'm Liam," he said around the box. 

"Theo. Corey said you and I would be doing the heavy lifting." His voice was deep and sexy and… familiar. "Mason trick you into a promise, too?" 

It all clicked into place. This guy wasn't hot! He was evil! Okay, maybe there was some hotness in his evil. Evil hotness. Was that even a thing? "Chi-"

"I wouldn't finish that, if I were you. Mutually assured exposure, and all that." Theo was still grinning. "Why don't you really think about that while you take that box up to the happy couple."

Theo watched Liam walk up the stairs. So that was Super Wolf out of costume. He had a great ass when it wasn't being blocked by a maroon wolf tail. He grabbed the dresser, and followed. Mason directed him to the bedroom. Liam stood over the box he'd just put down.

"You ripped my shirt," the hero said with a glare.

"You broke my nose, twice. You broke it once. It healed, and you broke it, again. Two times!" Liam's fist slammed into his Theo's face. 

"Three times." Liam held up three fingers, then walked away. Theo waited for his nose to start healing before he went back down to the truck. 

Mason began to unpack the kitchen, while Corey carried in the small boxes. Theo and Liam avoided each other as long as possible. Each carried the heavier boxes and some of the smaller furniture on their own. Finally, the only thing left was big furniture, a couch, and the bed. The bed didn't cause too much trouble except for the way they glared at each other around it. 

They carried the heavy fold out couch out of Liam's living room. The hero turned so Theo would be going downstairs first. "I'm not walking backwards down stairs so my nemesis can drop a four hundred pound couch on me."

Theo rolled his eyes. "We could both easily lift this thing. It's just too long to move alone." He took careful steps, backwards, down the stairs. "Also it's like being your nemesis is a personal thing. I don't really have a grudge against you. It's just the assignment."

"Yeah, well I don't really like the idea of you knowing where I live and where my best friend lives."

"Has it escaped your notice that my best friend lives there too?" He growled in frustration, as they hit the bottom of the stairs, and started across the courtyard. "Stupid color blind furry," he muttered.

They turned so Liam was walking backwards up the stairs to the couple's new home. "Wow, totally heard that. Wolf ears and a tail don't make me a furry and you're one to talk about color, Mr Pink."

"Pink is just an accent color. Most of my suit is black leather. Lift it over the railing."

"I swear to fucking god, if you start quoting Friends I will strangle you with those tight leather pants."

Theo grinned. "You noticed how tight my pants are." They tilted the couch to fit through the doorway. Mason directed them on placement. 

"Were you guys ever going to mention that you know each other?" Corey asked.

"We don't," Theo said at the same time Liam said, "No." Mason gave them a look reserved for misbehaving small children. 

"It's complicated. I mean we kind of know each other, but we don't." Liam stumbled for words. "I mean we work together."

"Mason, Corey," Theo said gravely, "Liam and I are nemeses."

"But not for much longer!" Liam yelled. "I'll call the Heros and Heroines Association and get reassigned."

"You're breaking up with me?" Theo said in disbelief. "No! I don't want to deal with breaking in some new boy scout when I've just gotten used to your bullshit. We can keep our personal and professional lives separate."

It took a little convincing, but Liam eventually agreed to keep Theo as his nemesis. There were a few awkward moments at the start, like when they all sat down to play videogames, and Liam asked why Chimera would steal ten thousand pounds of jelly beans.

Theo gave a disbelieving snort. "We agree to keep professional and personal things separate and the first time we hang out you ask me to lay out my evil plan like in a Bond movie?"

"Not cool, Liam," Mason added.

"Seriously, though, ten thousand pounds of jelly beans," Corey said confused.

"First, they weren't jelly beans. They were Jelly Bellies, the brand. Second, why let the company sell them when their CEO wants to police what bathroom kids can pee in?"

"That's not a reason to steal!" Liam yelled.

"That's why we need to keep things separate." Theo rolled his eyes. "Now, moral debate or pizza and videogames?"

"Okay. Okay," Liam relented, and passed Theo the controller.

Corey leaned into his best friend. "Seriously though, you'll tell me later, right?" Theo smirked.

\---

Liam turned on the water, and stripped off his sweat soaked clothes. It had been a good run. His feet pounded into the pavement, his heart thrummed in his chest, and most importantly his mind stopped thinking. No unwanted thoughts of sexy supervillains. In the last few months running was the only time his mind stopped focusing on those green eyes, that mischievous smirk, that perfect ass and thick thighs. 

He sighed at the twitch between his legs and stepped under the water without checking the temperature. There was a split second of disappointment when he felt it was warm, but that faded quickly as the warmth eased his sore muscles. With a glare at his hardened shaft he thought of turning the water back to cold, decided against it, but still refused to give in to temptation. Tomorrow he would run an extra two miles. Can't be distracted by thoughts of those muscles, if you're too tired to form a thought or get it up.

Liam scrubbed himself and deliberately ignored his cock, but he was getting too hard, the ache almost too strong to ignore. "You can't date your nemesis," He growled, looking down, then scrubbed shampoo into his hair. "Be real, dating isn't exactly what you have in mind." Thoughts of Theo's pink tongue flicking ever so slightly over his lips, and that throaty chuckle he does when he gets his way refused to leave his head. 

Imagination took over. Theo pressed against him, hot skin on skin. That chuckle echoed through his mind. Hands explored up and down his body, and stopped on his chest, pausing to toy with his nipples until he made soft sounds of pleasure. The water pounded his back. Soap covered him. Theo stood behind him, hot breath on his neck. Liam bit his lip. Hands slid lower, over his stomach, his hips, and finally closed around his shaft. The jolt of sensation on his neglected hard on made him lose his balance. He moaned, braced himself against the wall. Stroking hard and fast he came with Theo's name on his lips.

\---

Chimera smiled in satisfaction. This was the third location he planted his special bombs at. The first two were notoriously homophobic fast food restaurants and now the office of a lobby group trying to legalize description against LGBT+ for "religious" reasons. Fuck them. 

"Do you want ants?" He asked in a tiny whisper, "because this is how you get ants."

"I'm pretty sure they don't want ants, Chimera." Super Wolf appeared out of nowhere. 

Theo had to take a moment to admire the fit of Liam's Super Wolf suit. It showed off his lean muscular build in all the best ways, even if the ears and tail were ridiculous. It was too bad the mask blocked all view of his eyes. Eyes that blue should never be covered up. Theo made do looking at those pouty lips. "How can you be sure about that, Little Wolf? Did you ask them?"

"Take down the bug bomb," the hero ordered. When Theo laughed the fight started. Super Wolf punched Chimera, breaking his nose. They threw punches, kicks and each other around the office. The hero tried not to break any furniture or computers, but the villain did his best to smash as much as possible. 

Chimera slid over a desk, before rolling back to his feet. He grabbed Super Wolf, and slammed him into the wall. Drywall cracked with the impact. Their faces were inches apart. Theo couldn't help it. His eyes flicked down to Liam's mouth. It was only half a second, but that was enough. Liam closed the distance. Their lips pressed together. Theo savored the softness, the pressure, the taste before he began to return the kiss. He opened. Liam explored the his mouth. Theo rubbed his hand over the hero's chest, down his sides and around his back. He pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Liam's hands found his face, holding him close. 

A large bang brought them back to the present. Theo's bomb exploded sending thick rainbow colored sludge raining over the room. Theo grinned. He had planned on being gone before it went off, and covered everything in melted jelly beans, but kissing Liam had been worth it. 

Liam made a squeaking yelp. His fist swung out, and smashed into Chimera's nose. He ran, and didn't look back. He just ran and kept running until he realized he was almost home. Pulling out his phone he quickly hit the speed dial. As Soon as the line was picked up he yelled, "I accidentally kissed Theo!"

"Accidentally? How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Mason asked. Skepticism dripped from his words

"I don't know! It just happened."

"Uh-huh."

"Then I punched him, also an accident."

"Yeah, that's totally believable."

"Now, I'm sticky"

"Very much TMI, Liam."

"Mase!"

"Fine, fine. Just come over and tell me all about Theo's evil scheme to make you 'accidentally' kiss slash punch him and make you sticky."


	2. Chapter 2

#

Theo waited for his eyes to stop watering and his nose to stop bleeding before he left. His original plan for the night, other than the bombs, had been to make a few of the local Humans First dickbags disappear. He'd done it before, but they were like cockroaches, more just kept showing up, but he just wasn't feeling murderous anymore. 

His lip curled up in a smile. Liam liked him, or was at least attracted to him. He could still feel the ghost of those soft lips on his, still smell his soap. He drifted down the street. The smile still refused to leave his face. He barely had the presence of mind to walk into E's Super Emporium (one stop for all your Super needs) to get a jar of leather suit cleaner, and a couple of those high energy protein bars, that were so good for post power munchies. Healing used up a lot of energy. If other supers stared at him, he didn't notice.

The dazed state continued as he got home, stripped out of his goo covered jacket, and set to cleaning it off. The back and hood took most of it, leaving the decorative buckles and laces, along with the functional zipper relatively clean. 

He couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. Their bodies pressed together… One kiss wasn't enough. He wanted more. He would give a favored body part for another kiss, not his own body part, but someone else's. Next time he wanted to be able to see Liam's eyes. It was all but impossible to read Liam's expression with that stupid wolf mask. The hero had obviously panicked. Theo just couldn't tell if it was because making out with your nemesis was unprofessional or a personal reason. He set the now clean costume aside.

"Liam," he said out loud, enjoying the feel of it on his mouth, imagining how he would feel on his mouth. That costume didn't leave much to the imagination, but there was still a need to explore the man's body, to taste every inch of his skin, to feel those lips on him. Those unbelievably soft lips wrapped around his... 

The bed bounced under him as he slipped out of his boxer briefs. He wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft, and used his own precome to smooth his strokes. His mind gave him the perfect image, Liam kneeling between his legs, eyes rolled up watching Theo, as he bobbed his head up and down. Theo sucked a finger into his mouth soaking it with spit. Fantasy Liam rubbed his hand down the curve of Theo's ass until one slick finger began to circle and tease his hole.

"Oh! Fuck," he called out as his finger sank in. Hands worked. Fingers curled. Sweat beaded on skin. He moaned, and his hips bucked. "Yes, Liam." His release spilled over stomach.

\---

The phone on the bedside table made angry chirping noises. Theo opened an eye to glare at it before he remembered that specific chirp was his alarm system. He opened the live video feed to see Super Wolf smashing through his defenses like they were made of paper. He had just pulled on his discarded boxer briefs when the door flew open. He ran to the living room to intercept his nemesis.

"Where are they?" The enraged hero roared as he charged at Theo.

"Who-" was all he managed before he was tackled to the floor. 

Liam let out another wordless roar as his fist hit Theo in the face. "Where are they?" he repeated. Theo shifted and bucked his hips, knocking the hero to the side. One carefully placed punch to the base of his skull saw him unconscious. He shook his head and swore under his breath, then went to put on pants. 

The villain hadn't yet finished dressing when Liam came awake. He growled and attacked with reckless abandon. Theo knocked him back out with another punch, and continued getting dressed. It took three more hits for Liam to wake up in a talking mood. 

"You knocked me out?" he asked. Theo said nothing, just pulled on his gloves. "How many times?"

A small smile graced his face. "Five. I'm actually impressed, even The Hulk only needs to be knocked out once to calm his shit. Now, who am I supposed to have taken?"

"Mason and Corey."

Theo froze. His voice came ice cold. "Why would I take my best friend?"

"I don't know. You're evil? It isn't like anyone else could have done it. The rules clearly say the only one that can target my close friends or family is my registered official nemesis. You."

"The rules only apply to league members, and their minions, you idiot. It could have been any drug crazed human on a random break in, or..." His words trailed off as his eyes grew wide. "Humans First."

"They only target supers," Liam said, condescendingly. 

"Mason is a PHD candidate, right?" Liam nodded confused by the sudden change in topic. Theo continued, "in three different subjects, and he's twenty two."

"He's smart," Liam said still not getting it.

"Yeah, one might even say Super smart." The hero's mouth fell open. "Corey mostly uses his powers to skip lines, and sneak around. What did their apartment look like?"

"Their door was kicked in, stuff was smashed and thrown all over the place like there was a flight, and there was flour everywhere."

"A cloud of flour or flour on the floor would fuck with Corey's invisibility. Anything specifically anti-super?"

The hero flushed all the way down his chin. "The word Freaks spray painted on their door, and before you yell at me for not taking that as a hint they wrote Monster on my door last week and never attacked me."

Theo glared at the hero, and pulled out his phone. A cultured voice answered on the second ring. "Thank you for calling the League Of Villainous Intent. Deucalion speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is Chimera. I need to file a code Carnage."

He sounded bored. "Who will you and your nemesis be teaming up against?"

"Humans First, the full organization, and their leadership."

"Oh," he sounded surprised, "well, remember if the team up lasts longer than a month your membership of LOVI will be terminated and you will be automatically enrolled in the Organization for Unscrupulous Chaotic Heros."

"I was thinking of changing over to OUCH, anyway." He ended the call then put on his mask and hood. "Come on, Super Wolf, let's go save our friends."

\---

They spent most of the night failing to track down people they knew had ties to Humans First. Liam and Mason's neighbors hadn't been home, neither had the ones Theo had been planning to make disappear. It was morning by the time they tracked down one of the neighbors, Gabe, at his gym. Theo stood back, enjoying the show. Liam, still in his Super Wolf costume, and all its spandex glory, pressed the taller man's face against the mirror. The hero yelled, "in case you haven't noticed, lately, I'm having trouble controlling my anger. When bad things happen to my friends I can't seem to help it." He pressed harder and the mirror cracked under young man's face. 

Gabe sobbed, and begged Liam to let him go. "I just get so angry!" More cracks. Blood dripped onto the sink. "You think I'm going to kill you? You we're all killers? Maybe we should be."

Theo sighed. He had to step in. "You really gonna kill him?" he asked. Liam turned to look at him. "I mean, I don't care if you do, but have you thought this through? Any idea where to dump the body? Did anyone see you grab him, because that could be a problem."

"I don't care," Liam growled. Gabe whimpered.

"I don't care, either, but at least let me help. I'm the one with experience here. If we kill him, we'll have to find the witnesses and kill them, too. Which means we'll need some shovels, plastic bags, maybe a chainsaw." 

Liam let go, allowing Gabe to fall to the floor. "You made your point," he said.

"And you didn't kill him, so you won't lose your membership with the Hero's And Heroines Association. HAHA tends to have issues with murder." Theo picked Gabe up and pressed his face back into the mirror. "The league, however, doesn't care. Now, tell me where you guys take your hostages, unless of course you would rather be ground up into pig slop?"

"I don't know," Gabe sobbed again.

"Pig slop?" Liam asked.

Theo rubbed Gabe's face into the broken glass, but talked to Liam. "A hungry pig can eat can eat about two pounds of raw flesh every minute, including bone. They go right through it like nothing. He's what, 160? The pigs could probably devour him in about four minutes." 

"Oh God! I don't know who took them! I don't know where they are, but I can tell you who does. The Counselor. She's in charge. She'll know where your friends are. She's at the high school."

"Thank you." Theo smiled and dropped him. Gabe crumpled to the ground. "Was that really so hard?" 

They made it out to the car before Liam's phone chimed with a text: he lied. Monroe is a trap. I can help you. Meet me at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. I can help you. -Nolan.

\---

"I'm telling you we can't trust either of them, but at least at the high school we have a chance at finding their leader," Theo argued as he drove. 

"I think Nolan is more trustworthy than Gabe." Liam shrugged. "Sometimes he talks to me around the complex, at least until he sees Gabe coming. He seems more scared than hateful."

"They're all scared. That's why they joined a hate group!"

"He's not they have powers, scared, more like scared of Gabe. He always smells like blood and fresh bruises, too. Why are you stopping here?"

Theo had parked his truck in front of a diner. "We've been running around all night. We need to eat, and figure out our next move. Here is as good as anywhere."

"They could be killing or torturing our friends and you want to stop for pancakes?"

"Corey is good at escaping, and hiding. He's doesn't fight, not even when he should, but he can stall. We go in on half energy without a clear plan, and we'll die." Theo didn't stay to argue more, just went inside. Liam grumbled, but followed. 

They sat, ordered, and Liam waited for the waitress to leave before he asked, "Did you hold Corey hostage or something?" Theo stared daggers at the hero. Liam shifted uncomfortably. "I mean the way you talk about his powers, you know them and I would have guessed you fought him, but you said he doesn't fight, and villains don't work together, so what else would be left."

Theo continued to stare as he chewed, swallowed and took a sip of his coffee. Only when the cup was set back down did he say, "we escaped the lab together." His voice was quiet.

Liam's eyes widened. He kept his voice just as quiet. "The Dread Doctors?" At Theo's nod his mind worked. He and his old mentor had taken them down, but not before they had subjected dozens of people to painful and insane experiments to try to recreate some mythical monstrous villain. Had Theo been there, and he never noticed? "I wasn't born with my powers, either," he said instead.

"I know. You were the kid Alpha saved on that roof. The one he shared his power with." Liam blushed. "Now, how exactly does being the victim of domestic abuse make Nolan more trustworthy?" Theo asked.


	3. Chapter 3

#

Liam failed to give a convincing argument for Nolan's trustworthiness, so Theo went to the high school, and Liam, the stubborn ass, went to the hospital, even though it was obviously a trap. 

Theo changed into civilian clothes and easily blended into the student body, just another senior walking around campus. Unfortunately, there was no trace of their scents. He was just heading back to his truck when his phone chimed a message.

Liam: find anything at the school?  
Theo: nothing useful  
Theo: they spring the trap yet?  
Liam: No trap  
Liam: I found a bunch of captive supers  
Theo: Corey and Mason?  
Liam: No, but I need some help getting them out.  
Theo: so you ALSO found nothing useful.  
Liam: they might know something when we wake them up.  
Liam: stop rolling your eyes and come help me  
Theo: on my way. (Eye roll emoji)

The first sign something was wrong at the hospital was the sudden lack of phone service. The second sign was the lack of people. There was no one walking around, no one going to or from a car, or between buildings, not even anyone sneaking a cigarette. If those weren't obvious enough clues that something was amiss, Theo could see thick chains holding the doors closed, and people with large automatic rifles just inside. He drove around, but all major entrances were the same. 

The kitchen was on the south side of the hospital. He scented the air. Food, cleanser, and cooking oil were all he picked up, no gun oil. There were no smells of panic, and no hate. He knocked, and a moment later the door opened. A large, very large, Hispanic man in his sixties stood in the doorway. He was covered in tattoos that looked more fitting in a prison yard, a cleaver held in his hand. 

Theo had planned on playing to sympathy, maybe letting out a tear or two, but the sight of this man in his apron and hairnet, still making food for the sick and injured, during an armed siege changed his mind. "My friends are inside," he said, "they'll die without help. I just need you to let me in." The large man stared for a full minute before he nodded and stepped aside.

Theo slipped quickly through the kitchen. He paused at the door just long enough to smell for people outside. Once in the hall Nolan's scent was obvious. He followed. Nolan wasn't who he was looking for, but the freckled bastard would know where to find Liam. The scent led him to a lab a few turns from the main hallway. People were talking inside. He paused, listening.

"Who knocked you out," a woman asked, her voice an odd mix of concern and disgust, "one of my friends or one of yours?"

"I'm not sure I have any friends right now," Nolan said shakily.

Theo peered inside. He recognized the woman in her pink scrubs. They had never met, but he'd been warned about her, warned to stay as far away as possible. She touched a hand to Nolan's forehead. A cut there closed leaving nothing but smooth skin. She wiped away the blood with a tissue. "I'm not sure I blame them. You okay to stand? We're going to need your help."

"With what?" 

"Taking back the hospital." She stood, and swung out her stun baton, extending it.

Theo stepped into the doorway. "Before you guys charge off, tell me where Liam is," he demanded, eyes focused on Nolan.

The healer silenced Nolan with a gesture, and studied the villain. "Here to help or trying to take out your nemesis before they do?"

"We called in a Code Carnage on Humans First." He smiled. "Besides, I know better than to cross you, Mrs. McCall. Deucalion warned me." She arched her eyebrows at that. "Did you know The League still has him on medical restriction. His eyes healed, so he can see now, but he still walks with a limp and needs a cane. Grandpa Chaos on the other hand has been… retired." He shook his head "I just want to get my friends, Liam included, out of this alive."

She nodded and Nolan answered, "Fifth floor, room 530. That was the last place I saw him."

"Thank you," he said and ran for the elevator, and slammed the five button before the door even closed. The hum of the motor sounded impossibly loud as the car crawled up wards. The lights above the door lit up 3 then 4. This was taking too long. He was going to be too late. He strained his ears to hear anything from the floor beyond. Gabe's voice taunted, "go ahead and run, Liam. It'll be more fun that way." Running feet.

The doors finally opened. Liam ran at him. Five men, including Gabe, had guns pointed at them. The cuts on his face scabbed over. Theo moved before he could think about it. His arms closed around the hero, and pulled him into the elevator. The doors closed as bullets ricocheted around the car, and continued to hit the doors for a few seconds after they closed.

Their hearts raced. Liam pulled away. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, eyes wide.

"I was just asking myself the same thing," Theo said, trying to catch his breath. He hit the buttons for the first floor, any floor, but nothing happened. It must have been damaged by the bullets. He looked at Liam and shook his head. 

They stared at each other for a moment. The silence stretched. Liam chewed his lip. Theo listened at the door, but his hearing wasn't as good as Liam's. He only knew they weren't talking or stomping their feet. "Still out there?" he asked. Liam listened for a few seconds before nodding. "Look, I'm not dying for you," Theo said, his voice edging into panic.

"I'm not dying for you either," Liam replied. 

Theo watched him lick his lips, those same lips had kissed him the night before. He'd been in a daze thinking of getting another chance to feel them on his. He took a step, leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Liam's. The kiss was soft, a gentle exploration. When it reached its natural end they touched their foreheads together. They were quiet for a moment. 

Eventually Liam broke the silence. "But, I will fight with you," he said.

Theo nodded, and steadied himself with a deep breath. "Okay, let's fight."

When the doors opened they attacked. Months of fighting against each other turned them into a natural team. Their movement complemented each other. One by one they they knocked out all six Humans First extremists in the hall. As the duo took down the last one by the nurse's station the first two hit began to stir, but were quickly put back out by Mrs. McCall's stun baton and a well placed hit from Nolan.

Liam smiled and held out fist to Theo. He returned the grin, and lifted his own fist, but before their knuckles made contact Nolan yelled, "get down!" They saw Gabe step out, his rifle raised to fire. They ran. Theo pushed Liam forward, putting himself between the hero and the flying bullets. Liam took one in the leg, and Theo one in the shoulder before they hit the floor. Just as quickly as it started the gunfire stopped. There was a hollow metallic clank, and Gabe fell to the floor unconscious. 

Corey materialized, his shirt still splotched with flour. He held Mason's hand. Mason held a dented bedpan. "I think that was still being used," he grimaced, and threw it at Gabe's chest. Liquid splashed over the man's chest. 

The next few hours were an exercise in tedium. The police gained access to the hospital, arrested the terrorists, and took statements from everyone still conscious. Based on what Mrs. McCall and Liam said, and his willingness to cooperate they chose to take Nolan in as a material witness rather than arresting him. Despite over two dozen arrests The Counselor wasn't among them. 

When they were finally told they could leave everyone piled into Theo's truck. "Where are we heading?" Mason asked from the backseat, "I don't really want to go back to our apartment."

"I wouldn't take you back there." Theo drove in the opposite direction. "Humans First knows where you live and their leadership is still out there. All four of us can stay at my place until you guys get moved or we kill the bitch."

"We aren't killing her," Liam said adamantly. 

"Fine. Until we capture her and turn her over to the police for justice," he sounded less than convincing. "My place is secure, and LOVI henchmen finished repairing my defenses, after someone smashed through them and attacked me instead of texting me like a reasonable person." He glared at the hero.

"Super Wolf smashed all your traps? Even the fire spears, and the bear claw?" Corey asked sounding impressed. Theo nodded. "Liam, can you promise not to smash Theo's lair while we're living there?"

Theo parked the truck near a sewer entrance, and lead the group through a warren of tunnels. Liam glaced around in realization. "Last night I just followed your scent to find your place, but I recognize this area. Are we going to the old Dread Doctor's lab?"

"It's now called the Chimera Cave. Muah ha ha!" Corey said with dramatic flare. Theo shot him a glare. 

Mason and Corey went to bed as soon as they got inside. The long night, emotional stress and use of Corey's invisibility had taken their toll and Theo could see how tired they were despite the smiles they wore. He would be surprised if they stayed awake long enough to take off their shoes.

Liam stared at Theo. Theo stared at Liam. They were alone in the main room, hearts thundering in their chests. Liam bit his lip. Theo could watch those lips all night. "We should probably talk," Liam said hesitantly.

Theo pointed at the open hallway. "Kitchen's in there. Help yourself, if you're hungry." He pointed at an open door to a dark room. "Bathroom, and the door behind you is the bedroom."

"Thanks for the tour." Liam swallowed hard. "Um… we uh." Liam stumbled for words. He had to close his eyes. Theo's eyes were focused on him. He couldn't think. "We really should talk, about the elevator. I mean about what happened there, in the elevator. The kiss… in the elevator."

Theo sighed, took off his shirt, and stepped closer to the other man. "Do you want to talk about it?" He leaned in closer, lips hovered over Liam's. "Because I would rather put our mouths to better use."

Liam closed the distance. Their mouths melded together. Theo's hands found Liam's hips pulling him close while the hero explored his chest with nimble fingers. Their tongues met, desperate with need. Theo paused at the hem of Liam's shirt. He broke the kiss the question clear in his eyes. Liam nodded and his shirt hit floor next to Theo's. 

They kissed again. The bare skin of their chests pressed tight together. Theo's hands moved with confidence. Liam let out a small yelp as Theo took hold of his ass and lifted him. He wrapped his legs around the broader man's waist. Theo chuckled into their kiss, and carried him to the bed. 

Theo's weight pressed him into the mattress. Their hard shafts pressed together through the fabric of their jeans. He rocked his hips, and turned his face, as Theo kissed up his jaw to that spot just behind his ear. "Wait," Liam said, breathlessly. Theo froze, listening. "I… I don't do casual sex."

"Yes," Theo said.

"What?" Their eyes met.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, but we have to be exclusive. I don't share." Theo smiled. "Now, do you want to keep going?" In answer Liam rocked his hips, and pulled Theo into another deep, needy kiss.

Theo kissed and nibbled his way down Liam's neck. He tasted and explored his hairy chest, the rolling hills of his abs and delighted in the sounds of pleasure he coaxed out with every move of his mouth. His own sighs, and quiet moans escaped his throat everytime fingers brushed his back, shoulders or tangled in his hair. 

Liam shimmied out of his jeans exposing a pair of white briefs covered in neon colored POW!s, BAM!s and BANG!s. Liam blushed. "I forgot I was wearing that pairrr-" his explanation turned into a groan as Theo stroked the hard shaft straining against the fabric. He teased at the waistband with his tongue.

"Theo, wait." Theo rolled his eyes up, and let go of the hard shaft, but kept his mouth close to the growing wet spot. "How is this going to work?" Liam asked.

Theo shot him a wicked smile. "I'm pretty versatile, so normally I can top or bottom depending on what we both want, but it's been a long day so I was thinking just oral for now."

The crimson in his cheeks spread all the way to his chest. "I… I… um that's good," Liam stumbled, "but I meant the hero/villain nemesis thing."

He sighed, and looked annoyed. Liam pleaded with his eyes. "I'm not really a villain anymore. It will take years to take down Humans First, so consider me an antihero with pending paperwork."

"You were serious about joining OUCH?"

Theo nodded, exasperated. "Yes. And taking down that hate group, and being your boyfriend, and sucking your cock."

Liam took Theo by the shoulders and pushed him to standing on his knees. He kissed his boyfriend. Hands slid down to jeans. Liam quickly unfastened and pushed them down leaving nothing but smooth skin under his hands. 

Theo broke the kiss. "I'm going first," he panted and pushed Liam onto his back. Before Liam could think their clothes were gone. He bit his lip at the sight of Theo naked and beautiful. His hard cock, stood against his stomach the end dripping. 

Then all thoughts were gone. Pleasure exploded through Liam's body. He grabbed at the sheets and moaned. Theo's tongue hit places Liam hadn't known tongues could reach. He bit his lip, his own tongue. He needed something else. "Theo, stop." The former villain let go of Liam with an audible pop. His eyes glowed and a growl escaped his throat. "I just want you to move, so I can reach you too," he explained, bringing a smile to the other man's face.

A moment later they were in heaven. They laid on their sides facing each other. Their heads bobbed breathing fast and heavy. Tongues and lips worked each other's swollen shaft. Theo used one hand to cup and rub Liam's balls while the other tried to hold his hip steady. Liam squeezed and massaged at Theo's perfect round cheeks. He used a finger wet with spit and precome to probed and teased at his hole. 

They could feel their orgasms getting closer. Liam tried to pull away, but Theo held him in place. He gave a couple of small taps in warning before filling Theo's mouth with his release. While swallowing Theo pushed his ass back against Liam's finger. 

When he caught his breath Liam renewed focus and gave Theo what he wanted. His mouth and hands worked in rhythm. He sucked, rubbed and fingered until his boyfriend bucked his hips and moaned a warning. He let go. Theo's seed shot over his chest. 

They laid on their backs, chests heaving as they waited for their hearts to slow to a normal rate. When he felt ready to move Theo flipped to put his head at the top of the bed. His eyes narrowed at the mess on Liam's chest and how it spread to the bed below. 

"You're messing up my sheets," Theo grumbled.

Liam chuckled. "Technically you're messing up your sheets. It's your come."

"There wouldn't be a mess if you had swallowed."

"Your sheets already smelled like come when we came in here, so I don't see what the big deal is." Liam sat up to look at his boyfriend. 

Theo sighed as more come fell to his sheets. He took the box of tissues from his night stand and tossed them at Liam's head. "Then you can sleep in the wet spot."

Liam wiped up his chest laughing, and settled down to sleep. The wetness didn't bother him. The only thing he noticed was his boyfriend's head on his shoulder, and the way their smells mixed. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
